


the usual (or maybe not)

by theritzcrackers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, i'm completely sure they're ooc i'm sorry, like he is fluff, tsukishima smiles too much hElp wHy did i do tHis, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theritzcrackers/pseuds/theritzcrackers
Summary: a trash fic filled with fluff to satisfy your fluff needs <3i swear the plot just went out the windowmay not have top-tier grammar i'm sorryalso it may make no sense but in a good wayok last thing, italics are thoughts
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	the usual (or maybe not)

_italics are thoughts: enjoy <3_

"hey babe. i'm back from work."

no response. tsukishima was getting a little nervous. yamaguchi always answered quickly, unless he wasn't home. or he was sleeping. but they had just texted. 

"strawberry, where are you?"

"in here!" yamaguchi yelled.

tsukishima set down his bags and walked up to the bathroom door.

"don't laugh okay?" he yelled from behind the closed door.

"now why would i-"

out of all the things tsukishima kei was expecting, this was not it.

yamaguchi looked absolutely beautiful in his new pajama set. 

"i thought you were going to be wearing some cosplay or a onesie! something embarrassing." tsukishima blushed.

"no, but it has my name embroidered on it so it's kinda embarrassing..." tadashi laughed.

tsukishima quickly picked him up and brought him to their room.

"i need to change but put on a movie. you're picking this time." he tossed tadashi the remote.

"wear the new sleep wear i bought for you!" tadashi yelled.

"fine whatever!" kei yelled back.

-

after kei changed into his matching set he joined tadashi on the bed.

"you know what the best thing about these new shirts are?"

"what?"

"the dinosaurs glow in the dark."

"really?" kei's eyes widened for a quick second.

"really."

"pause nemo."

"okay..."

tsukishima got up quickly and turned off the lights.

now you probably wouldn't be able to tell, but tsukishima really loved the glow in the dark dinosaurs.

"okay, i'm just gonna keep the lights off."

"okay kei..." tadashi laughed.

"kei?" he smirked as he got back on the bed.

"oh...um..sorry tsukki. i just..um...i didn't mean-" tsukki cut him off with a kiss.

not that he was complaining.

he slowly pulled away and tadashi quietly whimpered. kei laughed softly as he caught his breath.

"kei is fine. we've been dating for 5 months now." he smiled. a rare moment. not the typical small, too hard to notice smile. an actual smile. 

"okay.." tadashi blushed and looked down.

"plus i've always wanted to call you tadashi. that's fair, right?" 

yamaguchi continued to get redder as he smiled. "yeah."

tsukishima smirked and tadashi knew trouble was coming. it wasn't too visible right?

how long he yearned to hear kei say his first name. without the last name. 

"ta..da..shi." kei whispered into yamaguchi's ear.

he's in too deep, he wants to explode.

"your ears are so sensitive, strawberry~" he said as he kissed his cheek.

"tsukki, stop."

he wrapped his arm around tadashi's waist and pulled him closer.

"let's continue _finding nemo_ shall we?" kei said as he unpaused the movie.

"you tease." tadashi grumbled.

"me? never." kei smiled.

tadashi laughed and leaned onto kei's chest.

"i'll get you back!" tadashi looked up at kei.

"i'd like to see you try, tadashi." kei smiled.

"oh now you're just saying it just to say it!"

"well what can i say, it's nice to say it and it makes you happy. a win/win situation."

"shut up, kei. you know you're happy too."

"yeah, whatever."

"i have no sympathy for this fish, it's his fault for swimming out there." kei grumbled.

"what if i was nemo?" tadashi frowned playfully.

"you're not nemo."

"but what if?"

"i'd try to help you."

"wow, so enthusiastic tsukki!" tadashi teased.

"if you were nemo i'd be your fish buddy and we'd go on the adventure together." tadashi announced.

"good thing we're not fish." 

"wha-? that's mean." tadashi hid under the covers.

"i mean it sounds too dangerous." 

"but it's still fun!" he yelled.

"do near-death experiences sound fun to you?" 

"i mean it's just a cartoon!!!" tadashi frowned.

"just for that i'm cancelling the whole plot." tadashi yelled, popping his head from under the covers.

"plot? there's a whole plot?" kei raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, but it's gone now."

"that's very unfortunate." he continued to watch the movie.

"very." 

tadashi scooted closer to kei.

while they watched the movie, tadashi occasionally glanced at kei.

"k-kei?"

"hmm?"

"do you want to hear about the story?"

"story?"

"the fish adventures of kei and tadashi."

"sure." kei paused the movie.

"it's basically the same as finding nemo except that nemo is me and you're an additional character. we get lost together but then we escape and find a new sea world to live in and make our own kingdom. fall in love, get a child or two. the people love us. yay."

"so we're both kings." 

"yup!" tadashi smiled.

"you basically took a piece of the movie's plot, ran off with it and made it better." 

"you like it?" tadashi waited patiently.

"yeah."

"so what is our child's name?"

tadashi choked on his water. "huh?"

"the plot remember?"

"oh yeah, um, i never named them. this was a spur of the moment thing." tadashi coughed.

kei rubbed tadashi's back.

"hoshi." kei muttered quietly.

"what'd you say?" 

"nothing."

"okay.."

"do you want to, um, name them?" tadashi blushed.

"name our imaginary child?" 

"well, yeah. i thought i'd be fun, but if you don't want to it's fine. it's just that you asked and i kind of want to name them now but i can always do that later. it's weird anyways."

"oi, slow down." kei looked down. "i never said i didn't want to."

tadashi reached down to hold his hand.

"okay!"

"any suggestions?"

"hoshi."

"hoshi?"

"yeah."

"well, that wasn't hard."

"i'm cool with it if you are..but why hoshi?" tadashi asked.

"it's a secret."

"a secret?" he frowned.

"i'll tell you when it's time." kei squeezed tadashi's hand.

_"time?"_

"m'kay. but only because i love you." tadashi smiled.

"one of the many perks of dating yamaguchi tadashi." kei wrapped his arms around tadashi's waist.

"i am very amazing." he laughed.

_"i don't think you know how amazing you are."_

kei hummed.

"do you have a favorite perk or do you love them all?" tadashi laughed.

"i love everything about you. except the fact that you like candy corn." 

"i think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. except for the candy corn part. it's good!" tadashi looked back at kei.

"well you are my boyfriend. you'd think i would know how to flirt after knowing you so long."

"also candy corn sucks. end of argument. it's only acceptable because you like it." 

"on that note, goodnight."

"goodnight, candy corn hater. and, goodnight nemo, my love." tadashi blew a kiss to the tv.

"that's a child! you're 24, that's illegal." kei frowned.

"getting jealous over a fish? a fish!" tadashi yelled.

"no, i'm simply pointing out facts. you can't love him and me at the same time. and no, i will not adopt nemo. we already have hoshi."

"goodnight, kei. my love, my moon, my everything, my darling, my soulmate, my partner, the killua to my gon, my precious, my handsome boyfriend, my best friend, my knight in shining armor, my king, my prince, my favorite person in the whole entire worl-"

"goodnight is fine, tadashi." kei blushed.

"goodnight, kei. actually this time. no nemo."

"goodnight tadashi. and nemo can go get lost again."

**Author's Note:**

> bitches be making new fics when they still have uncompleted ones out >:(  
> that's me, i'm bitches.


End file.
